ending dream ~
by Jibrill
Summary: Kakyos wish comes true ... please R


Disclaimer : the characters used in this story don´t belong to me! they are the property  
  
of Clamp!  
  
This is my very first fic in english and my very first x fic, too! I´m sorry for misspelled words  
  
or what ever catches your attentive eyes, but : nobody´s perfect!  
  
It´ll get better, the more I write! (or so I hope)  
  
but for now, just enjoy ^-^  
  
  
  
~ last dream ~  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
This place . he knew it all too well.  
  
There was the ocean, smooth like a mirror, the grey of the  
  
water tangled with the light-blue of the sky.  
  
Birds passed by, a gentle breeze caressed his hair.  
  
Kakyo played with the warm sand under his feet and waited.  
  
He heard a familiar voice. Cheerful giggles.  
  
He turned his head to the right.  
  
And there she was, smiling at him.  
  
"Hi, Kakyo!" Her green eyes sparkled while she spoke.  
  
"Sorry, I kept you waiting." Hokuto kneeled beside him.  
  
Her face was now much closer and Kakyo could see  
  
straight into those emerald coloured eyes of the girl. He had the  
  
feeling, that he would drown every moment in them.  
  
Kakyo also smiled, although not as half as cheerful as Hokuto.  
  
"It´s a bit fogy today, isn´t it?" Hokuto rose. "Aaah, but it´s  
  
warm anyway, even" - she stretched her hands - " when the sun isn´t  
  
shining." Kakyo nodded.  
  
He refused to look at Hokuto. She babbled something about the birds  
  
and the waves, beginning to build on the mirror-like ocean.  
  
It ached so much. He nearly hated this dreams, though it was the only  
  
possibility to be close to Hokuto.  
  
Yes, he hated this dream. Hated that ocean, hated the birds, hated the  
  
whole landscape. It was so beautiful but it shattered him like one  
  
shatter a cup maid of china.  
  
His eyes filled with tears again, as Kakyo listened to Hokutos cheerful,  
  
empty words.  
  
But then, she stopped talking and turned her black-haired head to Kakyou.  
  
"What´s wrong, Kakyo ? You´re looking so sad again. You know, that  
  
reminds me of my brother."  
  
Hokuto sat next to the silver-haired man. He didn´t turn to face her, but  
  
continued to play with the sand.  
  
Suddenly his face was gently pulled to the right and Kakyo faced the girl.  
  
She smiled brightly at him. Kakyo closed his eyelids so she couldn´t blind  
  
him with that smile.  
  
"Please . don´t be sad anymore. Don´t you know, today is special. "  
  
And he felt her warm lips placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Yes . they  
  
where warm. Also her hands, still holding his pale face.  
  
Kakyos eyes widened. Why was today special ? What did she mean ?  
  
"Hey, I told you to drop this sad behaviour of yours! Look, Kakyo, the sun!"  
  
Hokuto looked up to meet the golden sunrays, braking through the fog,  
  
with her smile.  
  
The wind was becoming stronger and the waves where bigger than a minute ago.  
  
White, fluffy looking clouds wandered across the blue painted sky. Really blue, not  
  
the pale imitation.  
  
Hokuto left of of Kakyos face and stood up. Her hands where folded behind her back  
  
and for a moment, which felt like eternity, she just starred at the play of blue, white and  
  
gold. Kakyo did the same.  
  
Then, Hokuto slowly turned to Kakyo again. "Now, that the weather is finally being  
  
nice, we have to go! Unfair, isn´t it?"  
  
Kakyo looked startled at the girl at his right side. "Wh-What do you mean, Hokuto?"  
  
For a moment, she blinked , but then a cheerful giggle escaped her. "Oh, but don´t you  
  
know? Today, you´re coming with me!" She laughed.  
  
He didn´t answer. Could it be?  
  
"So, come on know! " Hokuto stretched out her hand, right in front of Kakyo and smiled.  
  
Kakyo reached out for that hand in a slow motion, expecting to only touch  
  
cool air, like he used to.  
  
But her hand felt warm and it squeezed his own in a comforting way, as soon as he  
  
touched it. Surprise played over his face.  
  
He smiled.  
  
And then, everything vanished in a bright, gold-silvery light.  
  
  
  
~ fin ~  
  
  
  
  
  
note : so, as I told you, my very first x - fanfiction. I would be really happy to read some  
  
reviews! and, please, no flames . thank you!  
  
Jibrill 


End file.
